User talk:Bird of Winter
Welcome to Birdie's Talking Page well... it's 5 in the morning and i'm starting to lose hope you'll show up and NOT go check more claims so... >.< i already shared Asteria, Astraeus and Nemesis with you. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_t-7_d9Bzoy7A2uor-J6cu-w_uoDs9pEfp1heECUC58/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_urE7r7giYLwjmOEW0EHJ_LYJMX6cZC-8_LHP-vLXOU/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AlMQSl4MkD6QGyF499F89VIBG7sgp7epgW7p_Pm1FvY/edit i'll definitely go to bed like within the hour. so if i'm not on please look these over and IM me back if you do >.< Training Hey. I posted on the training thread. Mind replying? :3 Character page I don't understand show to copy and paste the coding. It just wants me to do the word "Jade" and nothing else. Any idea what's going on? thanks. --MissAthens (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) chat? get on plz >.< sorry for my stupidity earlier i was bored >.< also i took that amnesia thing for mnemosyne and added it to the "excellent memories" trait. as for that other idea, i scrapped that lame language power and added yours as Supp 1. :) also did you get a chance to look over Morpheus? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VNUj4U02EDJQSks9RAgOL-YhqWczsH02eZbbnSdYILY/edit P.S i'd really like a new supp for morpheus >.< Training post #2 I posted on the training post again. Just to remind you. Re: You can totally do that :) Re: Yup you totally can :) re:User Coding Omg sorry I didn't know I couldn't do that!! I'll totally put your name on it right now!!! 03:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Julian Hey Wifey. I was wondering when you were planning on starting Julian's history. I kinda wanted to let you catch up to the monster attack before I continue Erin's. We're not in any kind of rush, so take all the time you need. :) hey sis~ here you go Thanatos Dionysus Poseidon Thanatos like you requested and the last 2 i need you to check cx Training thread Annehaesayo! I replied to the training thread so mind pointing out the mistakes I(most probably) made? Thanks :3 my claim I finished fixing those things you mentioned for my claim. Also you mentioned it being unlikely she would learn to use katanas while studying tkd. I actually am a black belt in the sport and I can say with the utmost certanty that it is not at all unlikely she would learn that. Many martial arts schools offer to teach the use of weapons regardless of those weapons origins. I have even seen martial artists using katanas in tkd tournaments. I don't meanto be disrespectful at all with this message, but I do know what I'm talking about when it comes tkd. I've taught it. Nep2n (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: my claim Thats understandable. Every martial arts schoolis does things a little differently. I just thought you should know. Nep2n (talk) 23:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Big Brother Hai Birdeh, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Quest Could you please check my quest claim? Thanks :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Training thread? Hey Winty. Can you please reply to my task on the training thread? Pwease? Single Room Hey! I want my char to have a single room in the Dionysus Cabin. I know I gotta do the page, but is there something else I have to do? please update clem's WB new morpheus powers are in place Template:Morpheus Powers Training thread.... Again.... Posted on the training thread. btw i'm open to that rewrite for the thanatos 9 month, mind providing one? cuz i honestly have no idea how to go about it :/ Re: Annehaesayo Winty! Just to remind you that I posted on the training thread! w do me a favor? Template:Eris Powers update kirsi's WB plz? thx for helping with thanatos btw~ Nymphs Hey :), I was wondering how do i go about makinga Nymph. Do i make her page first then add her to the list? 07:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Shuddodle...... Erm.... Is chat broken for you? Cause I think mine is jammed..... James' Model & New Character Claiming I have no problem with that. I would like to ask if you could check out my new claim "Jason Everhart." It's not much yet and I expect a lot of problems I'll need to fix but I need people to comment on it so I can make it better. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 13:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi Bird! Thanks a lot for the warm welcome, why do I have a feeling I'm really gonna enjoy my time here at Camp Half-Blood? =) I'd be honoured to have you as my mentor! How should we get started, sensei? Furoris (talk) 01:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey birnie i just wanted to ask if were still going to do the luka sapphire thing. Your hardly on anymore and you still havent replied to my last rp just message me ok i cant get on chat "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 00:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply! Hey Bird! I am so stoked for this claim. I just started getting a bunch of readings assigned in my classes so I won't have too much time to make my claim on the weekdays, but this weekend, I should have time to work on it. When I roleplay, I just like to play as myself, and just be myself in the RP. Is there a way for us to like IM here? I'm really new to this whole Wikia thing, I'm used to forums and stuff and this editing function is pretty cool though. Oh and I'm a lil bro, btw, my name is Abraham. Just call me Furry or Abe or Abraham or whatever, LOL. Anyways, my time zone's EST so I don't think we'll be on at the same time much often. Thanks again for agreeing to be my mentor and I'm sorry about the late reply, I had a million things to do today lol Furoris (talk) 00:38, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah don't worry about it, Fable sounds like a great compromise! I'm in Canada so i guess we have pretty different time zones. Furoris (talk) 02:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Claim Thank you for commenting on my claim. I have made the following changes you requested: *I have lowered Jason's first monster attack to age 13. *I have made it clear how old he is when he makes it to CHB. (14) Thanks again for commenting, and I look forward to more. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 03:13, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I'm back! ..ugh I need a sign. ��.AsteriaNyx (talk) 04:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Omg I'm annoying Hey Bird! I know you're busy doing wintery stuff (Lame excuse of a pun xD), but I was wondering if you could check Callie River's claim? I'm going to give you the reason why I'm annoying you. It's because once Callie gets claimed, I then move on to Minho Lee Casper's claim. My friend wants to make a claim and Minho is going to be a part of it, so I'm trying to put pressure on you (I know I shouldn't cuz you might kill me and all for being an annoying lil shit, but hey, that's my job >.<) so you could help meeee... THANKS! Tonight we'll dance, I'll be yours and you'll be mine - Malik It needs an ex-CLAIM-ation point. Hey I finally made my claim! I hope you like it and that the powers aren't too OP or whatever. OMG SLR SLR SLR STEP MOM. SLR SO MUUUUUUUUUCH. Replied on chur post in tiffany's page c: c: where were you today? *sniffles* just wanted to let you know the power template vote ended in our favor, mind making the changes to the templates then? My Character Hi I have a new character in claiming. Could you please look at it for me and let me know if I need to change anything? Nep2n (talk) 17:04, September 14, 2014 (UTC) i am DX you just left...right? Re: Noted. Have a great vacation and I hope to see you soon! :D HALP. Yo what up Sensei, I was wondering if you could help me out with my claim? I'm at a total loss for what to write regarding the comments, so yeah, whenever you get on, just message me. Furoris (talk) 21:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Coding Hey Bird :3 Is it okay if I use your user profile coding? Re: Coding and Quinton Don't worry about the coding. :/ Well, it's okay. you can reply to both when you come back... XD RE: I'm so sorry, I didn't know... I normally check if the model is used for my chars, but I forgot this time... I already asked her and I'll change my model meanwhile. So sorry again and thanks for telling me. update azalea's WB plz? Template:Nike Powers OMG first off thx for voting and how's...london so far? >.< if you have some free time, maybe we could talk on IRC chat? if not just have fun >~< Big Brother Contest Update Hello, I am here to inform you that the Big Brother CHB Contest will officially be starting on the 1st of October. An OOC Breakdown has been provided on the contest page for your convenience. If you have any questions please ask myself. Thank you and I hope you're ready for it :) Hey Birdie! Yo Birdaaay, you back from vacation? Hahaha, I need your help with my claim, big sis! I still didn't get claimed lol. Been so busy. But yeah, message me whenever you've got time! Hi! It's me DrXax! I have never done this before, but, if you have free time, could you by any chance check my claim? I've had it there for quite a long time and nobody has checked it yet, and I'm getting a bit stressed since every five days I need to edit it so it doesn't get deleted. Well, thanks if you can do it, and if you can't, thanks anyways for your time. Re: Oh ok, thanks a lot for clarifying that to me and for going to check it. Now I won't have to edit it every five days:) Once again, thank you! Claim I am done http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Agathe_Marijone_-_WIP_until_10/12 "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara Hai Hey. I was wondering if you could delete Acacia and Christian's claim? Musician and I don't want to continue it... Thanks! xx BIRDAAAAY! Hey Birdie, sorry for the late reply...again! Thank the gods you're finally back, maybe now we could RP together or something? I got claimed btw! Thanks for all your help, sis! How was your vacation? Furoris (talk) 16:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Camp Spots: Kyle Jäger Ok, I'll trade a BC to camp spot so he can be claimed. Thanks. :) Thanks! Thank you very much for eveything! Hope a nice day for you! Best wishes, Hey love! ;-; I was just wondering, could you check Clara pls? <3 Lissy(talk) Claim My claim is done can you check it plz http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Agathe_Marijone?t=20141006084919 If yes thanks Re No the voting will come soon, it will be clear when you have to vote so just be patient :) >.> Hey Birdie! Thanks for claiming Marilyn >.< I have a question though. My newb, QuillOfTheCouncil, hit level five on October 3 and I'm lost. What should I actually do now? >.< Yeaaaah! I'm glad you had a good time on vacation! Sorry for the late reply, it's becoming such a bad habit of mine. Anyways, I'm doing an RP with Meloney right now (don't know if you know her), but I was wondering if we could do one at the same time? I'm not interested in making another character for a while and I've got no idea if two RPs with one character makes any sense or if it's even allowed LOL. Oh and I heard about this roman crossover event, what is that? Yo, is there a quest member limit? It'd be pretty sick if you could join mine and Fate's quest in the future. Furoris (talk) 15:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Wynaut? Sounds good, I'm glad we can RP. Why don't we create a new thread on the General RP forum or is that like prohibited or something? Not that starting on your character page is a problem though! Furoris (talk) 23:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Community Message Please vote here in the light of deciding who will be the new GS Bureaucrat. Bernie!! Hey Bernie!!! Long time no talk :D Im so bumded Sapphire and Luka wont be happening but i guess it's fine :( They were so cute together but it's cool. Anyways do you have time to rp? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Birdie my claim hasn't been checked in a long time please do so now thanks -- "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Counselor of the Apate Cabin With the previous Lt Counselor Kwang Hyang-Soon now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Apate cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Branwen Remington was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts.